Stuck In The Basement
by fairytailMANIA
Summary: Natsu and Gray are stuck in the guild's basement...where many mysterious things lurk around unnoticed.


a/n: RP from our Fairy Tail fansite. For more info about it and to join in on the fun, see our profile.

Disclaimer: We don't own Fairy Tail

**Stuck In The Basement**

**by: 4eversimple, Mashfan4life, Amourxsexxetxyaoi, hitachiin-fangirl and urban princess**

"You're scared, admit it!"

"AM NOT!!"

"Yes you are!"

"Boo!"

"AHHH!!!"

"Man you two are a bunch of wimps," said a unknown person.

"UWAAAH," Both boys shouted as they jumped into the air. They both turned around instantly grabbing onto eachother as they saw the mysterious person.

"Got you," Erza said smirking as she watched Gray and Natsu clutch onto eachother.

"That wasn't funny Erza!" Natsu whined.

''Ya it wasn't,'' said Gray, snuggling into Natsu's shoulder, even if he clearly wasn't scared anymore.

"What are you doing down here anyway?" Natsu grumbled as he started to absent mindedly pet Gray's hair.

''I was, ummm....'' Erza stuttered, eyes fixed on the unusual scene in front of her.

"Was what?" they both asked in unison. Erza searched her pockets for a camera to no avail...she left it upstairs.

"You think she followed us?" Gray asked Natsu as he sighed contentedly in Natsu's arms.

''No I didn't! I swear I just....came down here...to get...umm....,'' she lost her trail of thought as Gray kissed Natsu's cheek. ''Did you just....? WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU TWO!!!? YOU HATE EACH OTHER!''

''Hate is such a harsh word,'' Natsu scolded.

"There's a thin line between hate and love," Gray said as he smirked at her."Really Erza, you should know that best of all don't you think?" He asked as he kissed Natsu's cheek again.

"I-I think I'll go back up..." started Erza before Gray interrupted her.

"What's wrong? You look pale," said the ice mage as a smirk found it's way to his lips.

"B-behind you..."

"I'm not going to fall for that trick Erza," Gray said.

"G-g-gray I think we should go back up to," Natsu said as he started pulling on Gray's arm.

"Not you too Natsu," Gray said in an exasperated tone. "You see there's no-nothing . . . " Gray said as he turned around only to be face to face with . . .

Back upstairs, he guild members are as rowdy as ever. A table is flipped over there, a wine bottle falls to the ground over here and so on. Suddenly, the whole room freezes as they hear a loud scream: "UWAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!"

"What's going on?" asked Mirajane in a worried tone.

"I bet it's just Natsu and Gray fooling around," said a guild member, going back to drinking his beer.

"I'm sure I heard Erza yell too," added another -Awkward silence- "Anyone want to go check it out?" -Yet another awkward silence- "Wanna just ignore it?" and a series of "ya, sure," were heard throughout the room and everything went back to normal...except for the three mages stuck in the basement.

The three mages stood shaking as they clutched eachother, their bodies trembling in fear as the thing stepped closer.

"Boo!" said a voice behind them.

"UWAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" They screamed as they jumped in spun around to find Gazille standing there, holding his stomach laughing madly.

"Wait if he's there then who is…?" Gray asked as they turned around to find Happy taking off a white blanket.

"Aye!" Happy said as he flew over to Gazille, tears of joy flowing down his cheeks as he joined Gazille in laughter.

''Happy, how could you?'' shouted Natsu, his hand flamming up.

''Well, I've had my fun. I'm getting outta here,'' said Gazille.

''Me too,'' said Erza, throwing Gray and Natsu a glance.

They both marched up the stairs before:

''It's locked,'' Erza stated, staring at the door.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Break the door open," Gazille grumbled as he stood behind Erza waiting.

"I can't," Erza replied shrugging.

"Why not?" Gazille asked, a vein starting to pop out on his forehead.

"Because Master would get mad. I cannot break the rules," Erza said strictly.

"You break the tables all the time when you throw those two dumbasses around" Gazille said as he pointed to Gray, who was still snuggling into Natsu, and Natsu.

"It's unintentional" She countered as she and Gazille ignored Gray and Natsu as they shouted "Oi!" or "I resent that!"

"Where's happy?" said Natsu, suddenly noticing the disappearance of his furry friend.

"Wasn't he just here a second ago?" answered Gray, giving the red head another kiss on the cheek, much to Erza and Gazille's annoyance.

"Aye, I'm still h-" started Happy before everything turned quiet.

''What's that ominous looking cloud of smoke?''

''Let me at it! I'll take care of it!'' shouted Natsu.

''Get away from there asshole! You don't even know what it is yet!'' shouted Gray.

''I'm outta here,'' said Gazille. He tried to break the door down but found that it wasn't possible due to some magical spell or other. ''Okay, nevermind...''

--------------------------------------

back in the guild

''Hey Lucy, did you set the get-Natsu-and-Gray-toghether plan in motion?'' asked Mirajane.

''Ya, I set up the secret desire and hidden personality gas,'' Lucy said.

''But did you make sure the door wouldn't lock until they were alone?''

--------------------------------------

back in the basement

"I...feel...HAPPY!!" yelled Gazille, jumping up and down as he hugged everyone in the room. Erza, in the meantime, was busy braiding her hair.

"Does this look pretty?" she'd ask every now and then, little stars shining in her big eyes. As for the two remaining boys, they were shocked speechless.

"W-What's happening?" said Gray to his only sane nakama left. Suddenly, his eye twitched.

"Hey! Who's GROPING ME?!" he shouted, scanning around him and finally stopping to stare at Natsu.

"WASN'T ME!!" he cried, putting his hands up in the air to prove his innocence.

''I wouldn't care if it was you, idiot, '' Grey said, advancing on Natsu with hungry eyes. '' Man I want to eat you.''

''Kyaa!!!!'' yelled Erza.

back in the guild

''Erza is down there isn't she,'' said Mirajane.

''Oops,'' said Lucy.

''Natsu and Gray stuck in a basement.... with a secret yaoi fangirl....''

"Damn," Lucy and Mirajane said at the same time as another squeal was heard . . . which was soon followed by another more manly squeal.

--------------------------------------

_In the basement_

"OH MY GOD!!!" Gazille said as he started to jump up and down next to Erza, "Don't you think they're just so c-u-t-e?" He asked as Gray started to gently kiss Natsu's neck. Gray's action causing the two yaoi fans to squeal in delight.

"Wait . . . you know what this means right?" Erza asked turning to Gazille, her braid swinging around and accidently hitting Happy.

"You don't mean . . . " Gazille said as his hands moved to cover his now pink tinged cheeks.

"Yeah, exactly" Erza replied as they looked at eachother before shouting out "FREE PORN!!"

--------------------------------------

Back upstairs

"What's that?! Did I hear free..." started Makarov before he received a punch on the head by Mirajane. He quickly went back to reading the newspaper, pouting.

"We have to get them out of there," suggested Lucy, frowning out of worry.

"You're right, but how?" asked Mirajane as they heard a loud "KYAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!" coming from the basement...for the fifth time in 2 minutes. Both heaved a sigh...

"Are you sure you really want to go down there?" Loki asked as he came to stand next to Mirajane and Lucy. "Because it sounds scary down there," he said as shivers went through his body. Lucy and Mirajane looked at each other before eyeing the door as another "OH MY GOD" was heard. Looking at eahc other then Loki, they instantly got an idea . . .

"NOOOO!!!" yelled Loki before getting shoved into the basement.

"Make sure you stop them!!" ordered the girls as they ran back upstairs, leaving behind poor Loki in that...dangerous room.

"Erza, I sense the presence of fresh meat," said Gazille as both turned around to face the newcomer.

"NOOOOO DON'T RAPE ME!! I'M TO STRAIGHT TO BE GAY!!" Loki yelled as Erza and Gazille approached him.

"Yeah right, no straight man would dress like you do," Erza said as she looked him up and down.

"Uhuh you got it right girlfriend," Gazille said as he snapped his fingers. "Anyway, we are all fairies honey," Gazille said as he winked at the scared Loki.

--------------------------------------

back in the guild

''Won't Loki also be affected by the gas?''

''Oh no....''

''And wasn't the door locked?''

''Only from the inside.''

''How was he supposed to get them to leave then?''

''...''

''Let's go find the vaccum cleaner and some gas masks. I think we need to go in after all....''

--------------------------------------

Back in the basement

"Oh my, I look so pretty!" cried the stellar spirit out of joy, dancing around and admiring his own reflection.

"I know! Mate with me!" Gazille cried as he jumped on Loki.

"NO, you're too ugly," declared the narcissist, still jumping around the room.

"Aww, poor you. Come here, I'll do your hair," said Erza before quickly adding, "they'll look great in braids!!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Loki screamed as he ran away from the braid monster also known as Erza.

Meanwhile, Happy was flying around the two elemental mages, who were rather busy in the corner.

''Gray, what are you doing to Natsu?'' asked the oh-too-innoncent flying cat.

''Nothing he isn't enjoying,'' assured the ice mage.

''Alright then,'' happy said happily before sitting on Natsu's head.

Suddenly, the girls burst into the room with vaccum cleaners and gas masks covering their faces.

''Alright, nobody move!'' said Lucy, brandishing her vaccum cleaner.

They both got to work clearing out the gas. Erza and Gazille calmed down, Loki stepped away from the mirror. Natsu and Gray were a different story, although they did cool down a bit.

''Careful Lucy!'' Mirajane exclaimed as Lucy got near the door. '' Don't close the...'' the door closed, '' door...''

"KYAAAAA!!! WE'RE STUCK IN HERE WITH CRAZY GAZ AFFECTED IDIOTS!!!!" cried Lucy, frantically running around the room.

"I'M NOT AN IDIOT!! Gray, I'm not an idiot...right?" said Natsu, still sitting on top of Gray.

"..."

The room turned silent for a second...

"...sure, you're not...stupid," answered Gray, looking away.

"WHAT WAS THAT PAUSE JUST THERE!! HUH?!" yelled Natsu, angrily shaking the poor ice mage.

"..."

"Lucy, calm down," said Erza.

"...ya, easy for YOU to say! By the way, your hair looks...strange," answered Lucy as she came closer to see the sword mage's hair.

"My hair?"

Lucy handed her a pocket mirror, staring through it Erza immediately fainted. "B-B-Braids..." she murmured like a broken record, still unconscious.

"Great, now Erza's in a coma," sighed Mirajane.

Everybody was starting to calm down, the effects of the gas wearing off.

''Ok now, how do we - Gray! Will you get your hands off of Natsu for ONE minute and listen!- outta here?'' Loki asked, coming to put his arms around Lucy who roughly pushed him away.

''I know I can-'' Happy was cut off.

''We could break the door down,'' suggested Gazille, seeing as Erza was in a coma.

''You don't need to because-'' Happy started again but was cut off.

''Nobody is breaking any doors!'' Erza shouted coming back to her senses.

Happy pouted and flopped down on the ground with his arms crossed.

''Hey, I just realized there's a window in here,'' Grey said, actually having listened to Loki.

''That's what I was trying to-'' Happy got cut of again.

''Yeah... but it's a little small,'' Lucy observed.

'' Well, you're pretty small,'' Natsu said, looking her over and earning a glare from Grey. '' If we make a human ladder you might just be able to reach...''

''You don't need to because, if you'll remember I can-'' but no one was listening to the **LITTLE** blue cat **WITH WINGS**(!).

"Good idea! Ok, Gazille, you're on the bottom," said Erza.

"Why am I on the bottom?! Make Loki do that!" complained Gazille.

"Hell no! Natsu, you do it!" grumbled Loki.

"What?! Lucy, how about it? You won't have to go through the win..."

"NO WAY!" yelled Lucy as she crossed her arms.

"You know, I could just..." said Happy before being interrupted again.

"Guys, how about we just let Happy..." began Gray.

"Aye!"

"...be on the bottom"

Happy opened his mouth in disbelief.

''You know what? I'll just get out of here on my own and I won't come back to help you!'' Happy shouted, having had enough of being ingnored.

With that said, he sprouted wings, flew up to the window and left the bewildered mages behind.

''We could've just done that!'' Natsu said, realizing a little late that everyone already knew that and that they didn't have that option anymore.

"Oh well, since you've lost that option...who wants to be on the bottom?" asked Gray as he subtly stared at Gazille.

"I wonder who'd be nice enough to do that," said Erza as she turned to face the metal mage.

"Hmm, tough question," replied Lucy, looking at Gazille.

"..."

"Why are you all staring at me?"

Natsu burst out laughing.

''Do you guys all realize how wrong that sounded!?'' he exclaimed through fits of laughter.

"I change my mind. Natsu, you're on the bottom," said Gray with a smirk at the corner of his mouth.

"Not fair! I'm always on the bottom..." grumbled the fire mage.

"KYAAA!!" cried Erza as she slapped a hand onto her mouth.

"...guys, get a room," mumbled Loki, rolling his eyes.

Mirajane and Lucy looked at each other.

''Always on the....,''Lucy said slightly miffed.

''Yeah, I know. Looks like we didn't need this plan at all....,'' Mirajane said looking at the two elemental mages who were shamelessly making out.

Happy opened the door, even if he had said he wouldn't help, and all the mages rushed out except for two.

''I couldn't very well leave you down there with those two,'' Happy told them before unlocking the door and closing it on the two mages.

**the end.**


End file.
